My Promise
by blackmage speaking
Summary: Yaoi. Sora tries to keep his promise to Kairi. But first...first he must keep his promise to Riku. New: Riku wanders the darkness to find his beloved...
1. Sora

**My Promise**  
_By Kyle Reddell_  
  
SUMMARY: Sora angsts over Riku. :P  
  
~*~*~ _Sora...Sora..._  
  
It was a voice. Echoing deep within his heart, calling for him to wake from his sleep. The darkness...he was so lost in it. And he could hear her..her? No, he already promised his heart to another. She was calling to him...and what else could he do? He could present the illusion that he really did love her, that she was meant for him. Would that be the only way, though? Falsifying their relationship just to keep his other a secret? It didn't matter if his other had given in to darkness. He had as well...maybe they'd meet...  
  
Maybe not.  
  
Sora was thrown harshly back into reality, into Kairi's arms. She was embracing him, and he found himself embracing her as well. He supposed lying was the only way.  
  
+++++  
  
Closing the door on him was the most difficult thing he'd ever done. He'd hidden his emotions though, in front of Donald and Goofy, Mickey too. He didn't want to show himself...reveal himself. He couldn't. Riku had told him, long ago..  
  
_"Whatever you do...don't tell anyone. I love you, Sora, and I don't want anyone else hurting you. If you tell them...they'll criticize you. Don't let them. Don't tell them."_  
  
..He wouldn't. He would play along with the little game he had woven with Kairi. He would toy with her just for his own personal gain. True, it seemed selfish...extremely selfish, but he was keeping his promise to Riku. He loved Kairi like a sister, but he loved Riku more. He loved Riku so much that he would give his own life to save him..he would end his own destiny to continue Riku's.  
  
"Kairi!" Sora said, his voice laced with false love. "Remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you, I promise!"  
  
"I know you will!"  
  
Their hands slid apart, and the world's barrier had sealed them from each other. True, he would go back to Kairi. But he would go to Riku first. Riku had given himself to the world of Heartless, sacrificed himself for Sora and Kairi...he was gone now. But Sora wouldn't accept that......He would find a way to get back to him.  
  
Back to Riku. Back to love.   
  
+++++  
  
He sat silently at a table in the First District of the never-sleeping Traverse Town. A mug of some sort of drink rested in front of him, the beads of water forming and gently sliding down the side onto the table. Sora's fingers tapped lightly on the table. He was lonely and extremely tired. Perhaps he'd just drift off into sleep right here...  
  
"Hey, Sora!" he heard a voice call out to him. A familiar voice. Opening his eyes, he turned his head i nthe direction of the voice. A lone figure stoof in the distance, his arms folded. A wind was picking up, carrying his precious silver hair with it. It was him....Riku.  
  
"Riku!" He cried out in joy. Leaping out of his chair, he bounded towards Riku. Riku outstretched his arms, catching Sora as he ran into him. They both stumbled back a bit, but continued to embrace each other. "I'm so happy to see you," Sora said, his voice muffled from pressing his face into Riku's shoulder.  
  
"You, too," he replied, and released the embrace. Sora looked up at Riku and smiled brightly, overjoyed that he was finally back. But his smile slowly faded.  
  
"How can you-" Sora said, unable to finish his sentence. Riku brought his finger up and pressed it against Sora's lips, hushing him.  
  
"Shh," Riku said. "Don't worry about it."  
  
The district was empty now with the exception of Sora and Riku. It didn't matter who or what was around them. Sora was happy. Riku was here....  
  
"Close your eyes," Riku said. Sora promptly did as he was told, lowering his eyelids. At that, Riku placed his hands around Sora's waist and leaned in. Sora knew what was coming, and put his hands on Riku's shoulders. They both leaned towards each other, longing to feel the precious kiss they had once known so well.  
  
And their lips met, the slow, passionate kiss ensuing. They were one being at that moment; entwined in romance, frozen in the moment. Sora felt like he never wanted to let go. It was absolute ecstasy, being able to hold Riku in the manner he did, to love him the way he did. It was bliss.  
  
He'd never let the moment end...  
  
But no. Sora found himself standing alone. Riku was nowhere to be seen. Sora looked around. Nothing. There was nothing. But where...where could he have gone..?  
  
"It...was a dream..." he whispered to no one. "Just a dream..."  
  
He lowered his head and turned around. His keyblade was leaning against the table in which he previously sat at. He walked towards it slowly, his eyes affixed on it. He grasped his hand around the hilt, and raised it so that the blade was near his face.  
  
"Keyblade," he said, his voice full of sorrow. "You've caused so much..."  
  
He lowered the keyblade and walked back out to the center of the district. His sorrow was too great to handle, too much to comprehend. He was longing for Riku too badly.  
  
"Be the cause of one more thing..."  
  
He flipped the Keyblade around, so the tip of the blade was facing his chest.  
  
"End my sorrow."  
  
He told Kairi he'd come back to her.  
  
And he would...  
  
...as soon as he found Riku. 


	2. Riku

**My Promise****  
_Chapter 2_  
  
_Riku...Riku..._  
  
Mind was body. Body was nonexistent.  
  
He had given himself up for love, made sure that the other destinies would continue. He sacrificed himself to Kingdom Hearts to save Sora and Kairi, to let them live. After all, he loved them. He loved them...  
  
_Drifting in darkness...I feel my blood dripping..._  
  
Was this perdition? Losing one's soul? No...it had to be the opposite or something. He had given up his bodily form and was now drifting as a simple spirit. Or maybe...maybe he was a heartless? Maybe now he was just a mindless slave of the abyss, crawling through the universe, devouring the light?  
  
_No, no, it won't end this way.._  
  
He wouldn't let himself cave in to the darkness once more. It had taken all of his strength to withstand Ansem, to hold him back when Sora had sacrificed himself for Kairi. Played his little game of deceit.  
  
"What do I do...?" Riku's voice said, from nowhere in particular. He was spiraling down into the heart of darkness, with no way of return. Surely he'd never see Sora again. But suddenly, another voice came to him.  
  
"Shh," it said softly. "Don't worry about it." For some reason, Riku remembered saying that himself..  
  
"But I...I'm lost in the darkness..."  
  
"Close your eyes," it spoke. The voice was so familiar, Riku just couldn't remember who. Being within the darkness for so long had tainted his memory.  
  
"I...don't have eyes to close..."  
  
But he was beginning to feel his body again. He couldn't see it through the black void, buthe could feel it. He could move, he could breathe. He could feel, smell, taste. Was he alive again? But then he emembered the voice telling him to close his eyes. He did as it said, his eyelids fluttering down softly.  
  
"Now think," it said.  
  
He was there, in Traverse Town. Sora was there, too. Sora! He was standing all alone in the middle of the District. What was he doing..? It looked as if he was talking to somone, as if something was there to speak to. In his mind, he walked over to where Sora stood.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you," he said, wrapping his arms around Riku. Wait..how could he do that? Riku wasn't in the flesh any longer. He couldn't return to the world of the living. How could Sora..?  
  
_"You too,"_ Riku said. He released himself from Sora's embrace, and looked down at his quizzical expression.  
  
"How can you-" Sora began to say, but Riku cut him off.  
  
_"Shh,"_ Riku told him, and pressed his index finger against Sora's lips. _"Don't worry about it."_  
  
Riku smiled softly at Sora, feeling as though he had truly returned to him. He could feel the heat of Sora's body against him, feel the breeze that tossed his hair around.  
  
And Riku leaned in towards Sora, grasping his hands around the boy's back. He tilted his head to the right ever so slightly and touched his lips against Sora's in a kiss. It was amazing, like nothing else mattered. He was there, Sora with him. He was there.  
  
But he began to feel the darkness tug at him once more.  
  
It was calling him back, and he had no other choice but to go to it.  
  
_I have to go.._ Riku thought. _I have to go, but I promise I'll return. I promise.._  
  
With that, his body dematerialized and faded back to the darkness it came from. He had his moment with Sora, just as he wanted. And yes, they would meet again. Riku was sure of it. He might have to spend years searching for a way, ages looking for the path, but he would find it. He would find it, and he and Sora would be one again.  
  
---  
  
"End my sorrow," Sora said, his voice laced with the tendrils of sorrow. Riku was right there, right there. And he slipped from his grasp again. Why didn't he follow him? No, that's what he was doing. He was going to follow Riku, going to find him.  
  
He closed his eyes and imagine Riku for a moment. Delicate silver hair dancing in the breeze as the ocean pulled back behind him. His eyes looking so determined to escape his prison known as home. His arm outstretched, calling for Sora.  
  
But he missed it. The wave crashed down, pulling him away into the darkness. And thus began his story.  
  
But this would end his story. Sora shoved the keyblade forward, the metal blade jabbing into his chest. He could immediately feel the reaction as his heart began to shatter. Blood trickled from the wound he had created, but he didn't wince or cringe in pain. No, all he did was smile. This would be the end of him, but it didn't matter.  
  
He was going back to Riku, after all. **


End file.
